sonicwhacker55fandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Short - Battle of the Drawings
Sonic and Mario has a drawing contest and they have Tails to decide who's drawing is better. Video Information *'Channel:' SonicWhacker55 *'Series: Sonic the Hedgehog Shorts' *'Episode: 18 (Sonic the Hedgehog Shorts)' *'Released: November 24, 2017' *'Written, Produced, Directed, Edited:' SonicWhacker55 Characters *Sonic *Tails *Mario Video Chronology *'Previous Episode: Super Mario Bros. - Bathroom Issues' *'Next Episode: SonicWhacker55 Plays - Happy Wheels' Series Chronology *'Previous Episode: Bloody Mary!' *'Next Episode: Cream and Tails' Late Valentine's Day Special' Plot Tails draws PewDiePie and he adds some finishing touches and he is done. Tails shows Sonic and Mario his PewDiePie drawing and they both like it. Mario realizes that it is PewDiePie and Mario does an impression of PewDiePie but Sonic and Tails find it stupid. Mario thought they would like his impression of PewDiePie but no one does, so he thinks he is a total goofball. Anyway, Tails thanks Sonic and Mario for appreciating his drawing and Tails wonders what Mario and Sonic can draw. Sonic is going to make it into a surprise, he just needs a paper and a pencil and he will do it right away, he will make it awesome. Mario gasps because he doesn't know what Sonic is talking about and he thinks his drawing will be way better than Sonic's. Sonic doesn't believe Mario and Sonic still thinks his drawing is going to be way better. Mario is shocked and asks "Are you serious right now?". Tails thinks the only way to see who has the better drawing is to do "Battle Of The Drawings" and Tails wants to do it every year but Mario and Sonic say "NO!!! and Tails knew he would get that answer. Tails tells Sonic and Mario to go to the table. Tails gives Sonic and Mario their papers and some pencils. They are all ready, so they start in 3, 2, 1, GO!, and they start drawing. Sonic finishes his drawing and tells Mario to move over and shows Tails his drawing and he finds it pretty good. Mario finishes his drawing and tells Sonic to move over and shows Tails his drawing. Mario wants Tails to see the drawing carefully to see if it's awesome and Mario calls him a stupid fox just to see the drawing. Tails finds both of the drawings pretty good but Mario drew a picture of himself and Sonic drew a picture of himself. Mario and Sonic thinks Tails should just get into the point. Tails thinks Mario's drawing is pretty good and out of nowhere Mario brags about winning to Sonic but Tails isn't finish. Mario is a little worried now and Sonic is confused, Tails says sorry to Mario because Sonic's drawing is way better. Now Sonic brags about winning to Mario and slaps Mario to the bed. Mario tries to fix it but he scribbled it all up, he wonders if Tails likes it but it doesn't change anything and he already decided and Tails is confused with why Mario wrote his name all over the drawing. Mario thought it would be mysterious and magical but it still doesn't make any difference and Tails just said that Sonic won and he also says that Sonic's drawing is better than Mario's. Mario is upset and says "What the F..." but Tails interrupts Mario and asks Sonic on what he's going to do since he won The Battle Of Drawings. Sonic says he is going to eat his Chicken Nuggets. Tails wonders what kind of Chicken Nuggets, Sonic will eat and he will be eating McDonalds' Chicken Nuggets and he will eat his Chicken Nuggets somewhere else. Tails wants a Chicken Nugget but Sonic won't let him and Tails is a little sad. Sonic can't wait to eat his Chicken Nuggets so he opens up the box and he only finds one chicken nugget with ketchup so instead he will eat Pringles instead. Tails wants to make sure that Sonic is gone so he can eat the final chicken nugget and Tails managed to get and now he is happy. Trivia * This is the only short that featured Mario in the Sonic the Hedgehog Shorts series. Poll Do you like Battle of the Drawings? Yes A Little Bit No